A Pelogostos Heir
by Jenna Jade
Summary: "Maleeka ... my Chosen One, your faith and devotion humbles me; for I well know how unworthy I am of it ... , ..."I can't tell you how much I regret the Sacrifice you have had to make, and the ones you will continue to make because of me should you become laden with or without my child. For the rest of this night Maleeka; for what remaining time we have left together-I am for you."


**A/N:** To my dearest readers and all my new ones,

In order to understand the events of this story and beyond you will most definitely need to refer to another story_ (Sacrifice_******) written (by _Luvvycat_) a favored author of mine whom I have permission to _'borrow' with no intention to give back-as it were'_ said story's character to follow-up my own character-story plot thru a series of events entirely of my own volition.

Basically, I'm continuing not necessarily Luvvycat's story, but rather the character's story thru events and happenings that have come to mind when I in-turn read her telling of Sacrifice and knew I just had to continue said story. Only because Jack wouldn't quiet his ramblings whispers in my head; which then only lead him to consistently bombard my thoughts 'til I surrendered to Jack's argument and agreed to write yet another of his legends-Jack, apparently, already knew I would come over to his side one day-eventually, and when I asked him how he was so certain?-he replied only with 'Curiosity'. With that-what else was I supposed to do? There, simply was no refusing the man then. Just my luck I suppose; however, judgment _is_ currently being reserved. =)

Moving on then, shall we?. . .

Parts of this story will have _some_ flashback excerpts of _Sacrifice_-best you read that story first-in order to obtain an understanding of events that will transpire thru-out 'Pelegostos Heir'(Certain story liberties have been taken and embellished upon for my own creative fancies and just cuz it's too fun not to pass up-so there!) Lol! =)

However, this story stands alone well enough to not in-fact read the 'before' series of events in order to grasp said story concept. But as always the choice remains yours and yours alone!

Luvvycat-Thank you once again for your creative artifice in rendering Maleeka's creation and those 'certain liberties' I'm sure you'll pick up on quite efficient an effectively. As always I hope I can literate due justice and wish me luck!

**Jenna =)

So without further adieu-read on: _'A Pelegostos Heir'_ & enjoy!

**Pelegostos**** Island****; circa: Congruent with DMC & AWE Events **

**_Flashback:_**_(******Sacrifice excerpt - abridged-& slightly altered-version due to word length- -by Luvvycat)_

_Maleeka's Maiden-Bed..._

_He stood before her, drawing her up with him, taking both her hands between his. _

_"Maleeka ... my Chosen One, your faith and devotion humbles me; for I well know how unworthy I am of it ... , ..."I can't tell you how much I regret the Sacrifice you have had to make, and the ones you will continue to make because of me should you become laden with or without my child."_

_He raised her clasped hands to his lips._

_"There's something I can do for you, luv; the memories of which-I hope, will sustain you in the dark and lonely days ahead pregnant or not from me."_

_He released her hands, stepped back, spread his arms, offering himself. _

_He grinned something between admiration and sorrow; but it did not reach his eyes. "For the rest of this night Maleeka, and for what remaining time we have left together; I am for you." ..._

_...And in that moment realization struck her; she knew she did not love him, nor him her-but she could tell he would do the best he could by her-in human form-she thought at least, and she could see he hoped it would be enough..._

_End flashback._

* * *

_His_ words ghosted back to her along with the images of them together she will forever hold sacred to her heart as she prepared to spend what he had predicted-'dark and lonely days'. Even if it had only been near two days time since _he_ had seeded her _his_ life's essence over and over again till conception of _his_ now growing child lay within her; the tribes Holy Shaman priest confirmed with efficacy, 'there is no doubt-' he had said, '-you now for certain, carry the child of our god.'

And the only thing now at this time running thru her mind (sitting alone in her designated hut) were two things: one-she now carried a Pelegostos Heir-a tribe royal-the next chief, a demi-god; conceived of human and Deitied blood conjoined. Two-the Esteemed Deity Man-God who so generously seeded her-many times, in his all too human-god like form-and how him doing so, left an undeniable and unchanging mark within and upon her being always-for she will _never_ forget him; she will always be his and only ever solely belong . . . to _him_.

Swept up in all the laying with that he initiated within her body and in her soul, she never had discovered if the visiting deity had a name.

Not that it was her place to inquire of such a dishonorable and forbidden act, but this god in the form of a man had left an irrevocable presence in her body-in the way of _his_ -their- child currently growing protected, and thru her entire being. She craved him, again and again the night he bedded her; over and over he was possessive and commanding yet garnered the gentlest and delicate touch of a most favored and priceless possession. Wanting him, needing him, possessed by him; he delivered most generously in kind every time with a superior skill of one that is a Master-of-his-Craft; _as only a man-god can I dare say_.

Well versed in the manners and ways to please a man Maleeka, her tribe name literally meaning: _'Black Pearl'-_had knowingly accepted her honor (since her young child years) to be the Chosen One; to lay and conceive a child born of human and god alike and fulfill her people's prophecy.

What she had not known was how much pain her initial bedding would cause her. Or how well _her_ man-god had and willingly wished to _please_ _her_ further once he had claimed her virgin body, heart, soul, dedication, and devotion to him with their one singular act. Binding her his bedmate-her to him, him to her-forever; a tribe's couple as husband and wife-as it were. As long as he accepted her parting gift given him leaving his bed the morning after her conception. The final binding rite; she too would need to receive a parting gift before he being freed from his fleshly prison. The tribes Holy Shaman would see to that, just before his earthly bodily death.

This was unheard of in a tribe like hers - the Pelegostos people; to _please_ a woman.

Tribeswomen are made and raised to please their bedmates conjugally without regard to their own satisfaction till their deaths as honorable wives.

This is what _her_ man-her god had awakened in her; this is what she would long for from him and him alone till the end of her days as her rightful husband-though he was not meant to last more than another day in human form.

To want his body, his caress, his hands; doing things she never imagined she'd be allowed to feel as a Chosen One, to crave _his_ touch inside her-always. Her desire satiated by_ his_ flame, _his_ all-consuming fire.

She did not love him-least she didn't think what she felt for him now was love; just strong desires to have him near-an irrevocable longing-to be near him till time ended her breath of life.

But still it would have been nice to know if he carried a name in his entire man-godly honor.

She would be left forever of wanton abandon for a nameless god-in-human-form eternally.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe the sight before him when a one William Turner_-no doubt in need of my helping to rescue _his_ bonnie lass!-_had showed up hog-tied to a pole-_oh goodie! Prayer answered-that was rather quick!_. He managed to allow the tribe to be convinced Turner was a eunuch and not worth eating and had the tribe send him to_ 'Bal'liki'liki'_. Hopefully the whelp will manage to come up with something, some sort of distraction with Gibbs long enough for me to make my escape.

Jack now hog tied to a pole and placed on the fleshy-wood pyre was now deeper in thought of his pensive escape from Pelegostos Island he had barely heard the tribesboy run in to announce prisoners were escaping from the bone-cell cages.

The drums ceased a moment and all turned to Jack-their chief for instruction. Jack opens his eyes to the tribe; mock shock in his features.

"Well... go get them! Shoo Fie, Fie!" _Perfect! Just the distraction I was hoping for-thank you William, you've been most helpful thus-far!_

A war cry squalled from one of the warriors.

**"Wai, Fie-Fie!" **_Oh, good then! Time to escape me tribespeople. _

Damn near the entire tribe left after the escaping food-on-foot.

Now to get the **_hell_** out of here-Captain Jack Sparrow style!

* * *

Running from hut to hut looking for anything to aid his escape Jacks attention is drawn to a solitary wig-wham near twenty feet oft from the jungle forest. Jack standing just near the next wig-wham closest to the cliffs edge with rope stops dead in his tracks turning his gaze caught in his peripheral vision.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maleeka's hut. That was another thing I now had to concern myself with before I left. _Bugger!_

Jack had never been one to ever really consider children a forte of his so naturally he never thought himself to ever become a Father either.

But after essentially being pressganged-in a way, to be forced to conceive a child with the tribes Chosen One; who ironically turned out to also be the tribes princess so to speak, there was much Jack had incessantly troubling his mind in regards to his forcibly conceived-but not altogether against his will-child, _he's_ now _responsible_ for putting into this child-wife of his now tied and bound to him by tribal law. _And apparently tribal law is not taken lightly here-lovely! _

_S_ince death is the only option of forbiddance to adhere to said laws. Which now has left me enduringly indebted to the only option afforded me: lie with, conceive, and _father a_ child-_my child_, with the Chosen One-or die! And since I do so love me head right where it sits-I made love to her all day and night with the twenty-four hour time allotted us to fulfill the tribal prophesy-which inturn now makes me her tribe husband._ Just Great-wasn't looking to get married in any way shape or form to anyone anytime soon or ever for that matter! Most certainly wasn't me desired outcome but _her_-in her innocence; facing death just as much as me, appealed to me more honorable good-man gentlemanly tendencies of heart in the slightest_ _way. And I do mean only slight way!_

So yup, abide the laws-and as they do in Rome-Savvy!

And by said law Jack is now considered her tribe husband and only bedmate allowed her as the Chosen One-tribally he hopes only to this Island peoples and not any surrounding tribespeoples in the area they might communicate with know about said bedding of the 'knowing' venture. _Just in case after me escape we come across other island peoples elsewheres in the surrounding land falls-unlikely-though it does seem they do have such contrivances used to them-as may be. I might want to use me charms to seduce some pleasurable company an all-won't help if they think I'm married to a neighboring tribes princess-child._

I had agreed with the woman/child -er . . . girl rather that I will comply lest she face certain death.

And one thing Captain Jack Sparrow _never_ does is be responsible for innocent blood spilled on his hands during his watch.

So lay with the girl I did. _And _several_ times more, after me initial taking of her maidenhood._

Sex or Death; those were her options. So of course being the amicable gentleman I am I opted for the first as to avoid the second.

So now, the infamous, legendary, and immortalized Captain Jack Sparrow that I am, is now a Father-to-be. _Just perfectly unperfect!_

_Yup, this is most distressing to think of after-the-fact I must say meself now that Maleeka's womanly wiles and vices are out'f me tempting reach._ I most certainly must speak with her before making way to me freedom if the opportune moment presents itself, but for now, do us a favor and get the hell out of here Jackie-boy. Lest you wish to cease to cherish your head where it connects with our neck!

A stirring door curtain catches Jack's eye in his peripheral. _Then again, maybe moments opportunity is upon me now._

Maleeka steps out of her hut and lifts her head to the commotion. Her left hand resting protectively over the lower part of her stomach.

She scans the tribal courtyard with her right hand shielding her face from the bright sun.

Our eyes lock on one another.

Her right hand quickly descends to her stomach as well(a motion not missed by meself either)and she lowers her head and eyes to me to glance down then back up to meet mine again.

She smiles softly; it meets her eyes-her beautifully honey, chocolate-brown eyes glistening bright in the sunlight struck upon then. _God she's beautiful! Just standing there picturesque-adorningly beautiful! _Jack's lower region twinges in the most infinitesimal degree._ Bugger! Little Jack wants me 'wife' again-not good!_

Jack's breath hitches in his throat taking in the sight of his Chosen One-rather pridefully he might add; _it's my child she carries within her stomach!_

His previous thoughts run through his head about being absent for the birth of his son... or daughter upon learning of his impending fatherhood; he quirks a slight grin and a wink(Maleeka does not miss this)at the thought of being a father in less than a year in a few short months from now when she will bare his _-their-_ child into this world.

Jack's stunned to motionlessness staring at her in his reverie of his tribe-bride before he then snaps his head-and vision-back to reality and makes a dash for the cliffside when he hears war drums beating again coming closer.

Fear and a mixture of other emotions chisel thru me fleetingly before I wipe them from my expression and bring me stoic calmness back to my face. As I turn-tail and make way to my freedom, I slip a jeweled ring off me left hand's left finger and leave it on the rock near by.

_Alas my dearest Maleeka-my child bride, opportunity evades me now. Be well and stay healthy; for the sake of our baby growing within you. Prayers be with you-and should we ever chance to meet again, I'll take it as me sign from the fates to watch over you and my child-Savvy! _

Maleeka watches him leave in confused silence.

With one hand still wrapped around their child-protectively, she makes way over to the rock to follow her tribe-husband's wake.

* * *

Maleeka sat in the middle of the room in meditation away from prying eyes of her tribe-her palms resting delicately on her flat lower abdomen when she heard a war cry scream up through the tribe.

**"Wai, Fie, Fie!"** _Prisoners escaping? How odd._

I rise to get up from my sitting position and clear the distance it takes to reach my hut entrance and sweep aside the curtain cover to step outside.

Lifting my head, my eyes sweep our tribal courtyard to see it completely empty save for one. Standing across the way is the Revered One.

I raise my right hand to shade my face from the sun and protectively rest my left over my flat stomach.

Our eyes meet eachother's.

My right hand drops automatically to rest on my stomach with my other(something _He_ does not miss; his eyes widen infinitesimally, the left corner of his mouth upturns in a slight twitch)hand; my eyes and head drop from his seeringly perceptive gaze, glance down to my hands and back to his eyes once more.

I smile genuinely all the way to my glistening honey brown orbs.(he smirks and winks at me as before when I parted from our marriage bed)

The Revered One just stands unmoving in his tracks staring at me. I stare back and try to convey all the things I could not say in front of one so honored, the night he bedded me over and over; took my virtue to own me solely and completely forever.

His head abruptly snaps out of his wandering thoughts-his gaze focused, looks at me again with what seems to be a horrified, petrified, terrified look before he quickly stows stoic again and makes to dash off to the cliffside.

Maleeka watches him leave in confused silence.

A silver glint catches her eye on the rock only moments before where he had stood.

With one hand still wrapped around their child-protectively, she makes over to the rock to follow her tribe-husband's wake.


End file.
